sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerleveling Guide
This article is about how to avoid begging when asking for a powerlevel, and how to act appropriately during powerleveling. These are not official rules but are rather social convention that should be followed. If you need to contact me about this ingame, type in /w RyanK message What is Powerleveling? Powerleveling occurs when a kind higher level player levels a lower level player at a faster pace than they could achieve alone, thus giving a lower level copious amounts of XP and enabling them to level relatively rapidly. They could be flip-flopping alternate accounts to level each other equally, or maybe it's just a nice person helping out a newbie. Before you do anything, ask yourself if you really, really need powering; keep in mind that someone is giving up a portion of XP they would normally gain, so that you can benefit from their efforts. Are you making a habit of this? Are you new and finding difficulty in a section, or are you just lazy? Don't put your laziness on someone else's shoulders. That's like stealing a Capri Sun from a ''sixth grader.'' How to ask in chat This is easy -- just be specific about how you ask the chat. Be sure to include your levels. After you get people interested, agree upon a meeting place. (Don't forget the server!) Good examples *"Hello! I am currently having trouble getting to my new weapon (Level 33 sword of thorns) in the amount of time I can play today. If someone could spend 30 minutes or less powering me from 31 to 33, I would REALLY appreciate it! :Reason: This is very specific by showing that you do not intend on over-staying the welcome, and proves that you have a legitimate reasons and a set goal. *"Hi, can someone please power me from level 10-15? I'm having trouble killing wolves alone " :Simplicity is also good, as long as you leave a level range. The last thing someone wants is to find that they've created a monster by agreeing to help. Bad examples *"is anyone in here a high level" :Reason: Trust me, if someone is level 70+ they have enough stalkers in and out of chat. : They know what is likely to ensue and will probably shut down right there. *"can someone power me plllzzzz" :Reason: More letters emphasises on begging. Not specific about your needs. : The image of a petulant child tugging on someone's pants leg comes to mind. *"POWER ME PLEASE" :Reason: Caps piss people off. A LOT. : This comes off as aggressive, and no-one wants to feel coerced into helping you. *"plz level me you promised you would and you helped someone before" :Reason: Promises don't really work out in MMO's all the time. Just because someone is being helped doesn't mean that it's convenient for everyone to barge in and start leeching and whatnot. :This happens a lot, a nice player will sometimes power people back-to-back and some people will start teleporting to the powerleveler and start begging for more help, all the while leeching from a clueless newbie. :'( *"HeLp Me NoW1 Or I wIlL kIlL U wEn I gEt To LvL 1000000 bIlLiOn" Reason: There are a lot of things wrong with this. The first thing is that It'S rEaLlY aNnOyInG wHeN yOu TyPe LiKe ThIs. The next thing is that you shouldn't demand, it'll just piss people off more. Another thing is that you shouldn't threaten people because first of all, there is no level 1,000,000 and 2nd of all, even if there was a level 1,000,000, if you ask like that, there's a 99.9% chance that the farthest you'll ever get is level 50. Do's and don't about receiving powerleveling Do: *Be polite and humbled. *Be social. Killing millions of monsters is boring, am I right? *If you can handle combat, give them a hand. Say someone does 1200 damage against a shadow Hungerer, why not finish him off with a 200 damage attack? *If possible, heal a bit, or shoot your powerleveling source up with some skill whispers and buffs. *If the dungeons get stuffy and the power-man asks you to change servers, follow his order or teleport to him when he re-logs. *Please keep up with them as closely as possible. I can never describe how annoying FF can be with people who fall behind. *Let them go to the bathroom, grab some soda, or let them into your fictional cookie jar. We need monosaccharides. *Say Thank You when you are done. Don't: *Overstay your welcome or follow the person elsewhere. *If you need healing desperately, just run away and have them tell you when to come in. *Leave without consent. *Ask for arena runs besides FF and SVA. *Ask for BI, Underworld leveling, because those are pretty much out of the question. *Invite a frat party to Tsula's. How not to wear out your welcome Some people seem to think that adding anyone that comes into sight is a good idea. We've all done it at a point for different reasons: someone to ask for help later, someone you just want to befriend, or someone to fill in a gap in your friends list, or sometimes, even as a future port. However, the first thing that comes into the "added's" mind is that you want to leech them. And what, exactly, is a leech? A Leech: Someone who joins a battle or dungeon-run with the sole intent of "stealing" XP, knowing well that he cannot contribute to the battle's success. A leech goes into dungeons/arenas with a level of difficulty somewhat above their own capabilities to sap the experience from the higher levelled players in there, working for their hard earned experience. Selfish, the leechers do not stop to think about (or just don't care) that EVERY extra person in a battle, even if they didn't even move, WILL '''reduce the Exp and Silver everyone gains by a quite high percentage. For many plays every bit of exp '''DOES '''makes a difference; the average reduction between soloing and duoing is of 26%, which is quite a lot; that'll make that 1 hour of grinding count as only 45 minutes. Quite simply, a leech sees using others as their means for advancement, instead of being personally proactive in their own leveling. '''If you don't want to be removed, denied, or ignored by someone: - Don't constantly teleport to them and seek them out in battle. - Don't ask for help if you have not at least tried to do it on your own. No one wants to help someone who won't even help themselves. This sometimes means getting to a certain level where you can stay alive, or where you can do a certain amount of damage. They can't get the job done if they are just trying to keep you in the battle. - Don't ask for help opening up a part of the game that you can't handle anyways. IE... if you are well below level 100, do not ask for help getting into the UW. You'll just die alone in there anyways, and no one should have to hold your hand step by step in the UW. If it's offered that's great, but otherwise it's a fruitless venture. - Don't habitually ask for help in general. Not only makes someone worry every time you are online because they know you'll ask for help but as well as it's annoying in general. - Don't ask for help with one thing, and when you've received it, go on to ask for help on the next thing, and then the next thing. - Do not ask for help on a whole string of Quests...like getting into the Underworld if you haven't even completed Bleakwoods. - Learn to take a hint if you teleport to someone and they disappear again or go somewhere else. - Always show your appreciation when you receive help, and find any way you can to return the favor even if it's later down the road. - Lastly, simply ask if they mind if you join, and don't take it personally if they do. Category:Guides